He Knew Her Then
by FreddyJason27
Summary: Freddy meets the girl who made his life a little bit brighter as a child. She moved away at age 10, saying they'd meet again but she never returned. She's back in Springwood and Freddy has every intention to make her remember her promise.
1. Chapter 1

He Knew Her Then

Chapter 1 - The Boy in Her Eyes and the Man in the Mirror

Freddy meets the girl who made his life a little bit brighter as a child. She moved away at age 10, saying they'd meet again but he never returned. She's back in Springwood and Freddy has every intention to make her remember her promise.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy stared at the wall, her mind lost, and her eyes blank. Her hair was a long raven color, violet eyes, and a nice slim frame but curvy with a great bust. She could turn heads at the age of 17, but she'd been to intrested in work to ever have a boyfriend. Amy was more ashamed at the fact she was the fucking 37 year old virgin. Amy blushed at the thought and shook her head, clearing away the thought. She knew she'd probably die one if she didn't sign up for that stupid online dating thing Larry talked about.

Larry was a childhood friend, he'd been around ever since she moved to Colorado. Through college he'd always lagged behind her and when she became a fully fledged lawyer he became her assistant by request. He was gay, so she never had to worry about him touching her or anything, and through jr. high and high school she'd defended his sexuallity. Amy beat up anyone who gave him trouble and in return he promised not to wear skirts to work.

Amy smirked at the memory of meeting him in a public place when he was in drag...the funny thing was she couldn't tell it was him till he said it was him and showed his curly brown hair under his wig. Amy had nearly fell out of her chair and he could barely contain him mirth from the fact that she actually thought he was a woman. He'd been quite pleased and then he'd sat down and they talked about their latest case.

Amy was a criminal law lawyer and was always the defense, defending even the biggest slime balls ever known. The cops hated her and a cop who's loved one had been killed by a murderer she was defending shot her. She touched her hip in memory, it had only been a graze, and right after words he had been sent to prison. Amy had pressed charges, having the foul temper she did and Larry hadn't even said anything. Fearing her wrath if he did.

"Hey Amy!" She turned to see John, he was tall, broad shouldered, blue eyes, brown hair, and sparkling teeth. Amy's eyes narrowed at the sight of him and she sighed, picking up her work papers for the latest case. John was wanted by all the girls in the office, except Amy, and besides the fact that she was the most wanted woman kind of put her on his 'bed' list. That's what her a Larry called it any way, he was a heart breaker and had slept with all the women in the building except the ass ugly ones.

Amy put the papers in her brief case as John stood in the open doorway of her office. "How 'bout you and me go out on a date to Ruby's?" Amy looked him dead in the eye with her worst death glare as she snapped the clasps of her briefcase shut. Picking it up she walked right up to him, fully aware of the way his eyes watched her chest and waist.

"I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last man on Earth." Amy replied as she moved right past him and down the hall, she heard him turn to follow her and he walked right after her. As he neared he called after her.

"Don't you think you've kept me waiting long enough?" And Amy almost burst out laughing, and she gave a chuckle that could send a shiver up anyone's spine.

"John, forever would not even be long enough for me." And John stopped following after that and probably went to go and find Macy for the night. Amy walked to the elevator and when she was inside she thought about the office slut.

Macy was a blonde with breasts way to big for her chest, hips that swayed to much, and to pale a complection for any human being. Macy was also the one who 'competed' for John's effections with Amy. Amy hated him and Macy just couldn't believe that, she beilieved that Amy was playing hard to get and constantly smothered herself against John. Amy shook her head at the thought and felt the elevator jolt to a stop before the silver doors open.

She could see the pale snow of December on the ground outside, as she turned to the double doors of the building. Boston was nice covered in snow, the crystal white cleaning the filth from the city for Spring. December was a hard time for Amy, because all that really happened where robberies, no one murdered on this holiday. Amy sighed and hailed a cab so that she could ride back to her apartment building.

The yellow vehicle parked on the curb to allow her inside and Amy slipped inside as it came to a full stop. "Where to?" Asked the cab driver taking a double look at her as he looked her in the eye.

"Red Spring Avenue, 100th street." The name was strange and whoever had named it obviously hadn't been thinking straight but whatever. Amy lived there because it was one of the scum bag places, and so far she'd made great friends with many of the crime lords in the area. She knew it was dangerous and that was what she liked about living there, danger. The apartment building she had personally bought and spruced up the place with a nice diner in the bottom half of the building.

They named the diner 'Green', well, the staff there had anyway. Even though the colors of the place were gold and red with nice tables and booths for the crime lords and thugs, they named it 'Green'. She guessed it had something to do with money or the income they got which was a hefty number indeed, and the crime lords had often joked that Amy could run her own mob if she wanted.

Amy carried many secrets, many from all the crime lords, but they never really said anything of it. They let Amy in on things only if they had too, and as Amy thought of it she couldn't really say she was bothered by the fact she knew were hundreds of bodies were barried. As the cabby pulled into the parking space she payed him in full and he sped out of the lot, hoping obviously not to catch any of the late night thugs.

Although it was dangerous, many of the thugs in the area left Amy alone, mostly because of the ring she wore. It was a silver ring with a saphire in it, the symbol of one of the biggest crime lords in town, and the pendant she wore on her neck. It was a simple gold chain with a diamond that was a normal size but it's meaning went far. Touch Amy...and your a dead man.

Amy smiled at the thought of the crime lords who'd gave them to her, they were nice decent guys once you got through the tough parts of them and that was what made Amy's job more worth the while. Amy walked inside the large building and walked into the diner. Tonight she had some of the normal thugs, but in the back right corner was one of the crime lords son's. Jake Cougar Rally, he was a nice kid, about age 25 and his two older brothers were nice too...once you get through the thick shell.

Jake was more peaceful then his brothers though and was going to be a docter, but had agreed if something happened to his brothers would take the title. He may seem soft sometimes but he could be rutheless when provoked and that was what made him a better crime lord, if provoked he would ask first the reason...and the answer had better not be. "A misunderstanding." If it was one thing the kid understood, it was that there were no 'misunderstandings' about crime and that was what made him dangerous.

Amy walked past all the tables aware of the one sided glances, they all knew better than to stare, because of the jewelry but she really didn't mind. They wouldn't get her anyway, if it was one thing she made clear...she was not marrying a criminal. She walked into the kitchen where Chef Charles was making some food for the thugs outside, he lived in the building and was one of the best chefs in the entire city. Amy got him because he asked to be closer to home, which was near his crime lord older brother.

He was 40 and his brother was 45, that was old for being in a crime family all considering. Amy kissed him on the cheek and he turned to smile at her. He spoke in an italian acscent but his brother spoke with a Russian one. His brother spent almost all his time in Russia for his first 25 years and Charles spent his in Italy. Charles greeted her warmly, "ey moma mea how you doin'?" He said, wrapping his arms around her, he was more father than Amy's own father had been. He was a drunk bastard, which was one of the reasons Amy had moved from Ohio to Boston.

Her mother had divorced her father and left without another word, taking Amy to Boston and paying every penny for her to go to school. She was more than relieved when Amy got a scolarship. She died two years after Amy got out of college, almost right after Amy had become a full lawyer.

Charles smiled at her and she nodded to him, "just fine Charles, I'm turning in early. You can take care of everything here right?" Charles nodded and gave her a thumbs up, "corse I can moma mea you go get some rest." Amy hurried out of the kitchen and no eyes watched her this time as she made her way upstaires and into her room.

Amy slipped inside and she jumped a little when the phone rang across the house, she sighed and hurried across the hall to the phone. Hitting the reciever button she picked up the phone, and she heard Larry's voice.

"Hey Amy it's Larry, theres a big case in Ohio, and it's a big case. The agency wants us to take a flight over there to represent em' what do you say?" Amy paused...images of her drunken father flashing across her mind, but Amy shook her head slightly. The bastard was probably dead, and she thought of an answer.

"Yeah, sure, whats the case?" And she heard papers shifting on the other side of the line, and the a drop as Larry dropped his phone.

"Shit!" She giggled as Larry finally got it right. "This guy supposudly murdered several teenagers, two of which were having sex, and fell asleep. Now that leaves the idea that he tip toed inside and killed them. They were found mutilated, supposudly with knives. The other fell asleep in a bathroom at school when he was supposed to be taking a test. His head was shoved into the toilet and he drouned...but the evidence here is faulty."

Amy raised an eyebrow and put it on speaker phone to grab her case...maybe she had the case in here somewhere. "Like what."

"Well, like there were no signs of break - in or anything. And the boy at school...well some say he was there and others say he was at a diner with a girl friend. Other witnesses say that he was at his job, and it goes on and on, no one person has really said the same place." Amy pulled out her file and looked in there, but nothing was in there on the case.

"Was there no one person that said the exact say place?" Amy asked and looked now at the phone as if it were actually Larry she were looking at.

"Oh look at this the majority of guys who said that he was at the crime scene were all cops." Larry said and Amy's eyes narrowed.

"So all the civilians who were confronted said all sorts of places...but the cops all said he was near the crime scene?" Larry didn't need to say anything because Amy answered it herself. "That would imply that the cops have it out for him and that they're lying to cover something up." Amy sighed and Larry spoke again.

"It's in Springwood, Ohio and the crime scene for the two teens who where killed were in a house with the address 1429 Elm Street." Amy didn't speak because her eyes were huge, as she stared at the phone. "Amy?" Larry asked and Amy whispered, almost to where Larry couldn't hear it over the speaker.

"That was my old house, before I came to Boston." And an image flashed, quick as lightning across her vision. A young boy with reddish brown hair, and icy blue eyes. He was pale, wearing a dingy red and green sweater, and brown slacks. She heard the chant in the back of her head, '_son of a hundred maniacs, son of a hundred maniacs, son of a hundred maniacs!_'

"Amy! Amy! Amy!" Larry called and Amy opened her eyes. She was on the ground, shacking from a sudden chill that had grasped her, and sweating. She stood a little to quickly and almost collapsed again as she held her head. Larry was still calling hysterically and she could have swore she heard him crying.

"I'm alright Larry." Larry seemed relieved and stopped yelling. Larry knew better than to say she should call a docter, get help, or lay down. Amy was way to stubborn for that, he knew her all to well and that was what made him a great friend to have around. Amy held her head with one hand and used the other to hold herself up by grasping the edge of the desk.

"Catch a flight in the morning, were going to Springwood." Amy said and Larry didn't need to say anything he was going, he wanted to watch after Amy, he may not be able to protect her, but he sure could be there for her. "Book us some tickets, and call me in the morning for the time, k' Larry?"

"Yeah, ok, no problem. Oh, and Amy." Larry replied.

"Yes?"

"Go to bed." Amy smirked and hung up the phone, placing her things back in her suitcase before going into the bathroom to shower. As she stood under the warm water she thought about the boy. Was he from her childhood while in Ohio...why was it so hard to remember? Amy sighed and turned off the water. Stepping out of the shower she ran the comb through her hair.

She dried it and put her face in the sink to wash the soap from her face. As she pushed the fluffy towl to her face she looked in the mirror and screamed. Written across the mirror in blood was a message. '_**WELCOME TO HELL**_' The mirror was cracked and standing right next to her, she could see him in the reflection of the glass. He was wearing a brown hat and a red and green sweater, talons on his fingers. Amy couldn't see his face an neither did she want to as she stared before regaining herself from shock.

Amy rushed from the bathroom and into the bedroom, her eyes on the bathroom. But there was no one in there...she neared it but something grabbed her wrists. Or felt like it grabbed her wrists and she was pulled from the bathroom and to the bed. She was thrown onto the bed, and as she clawed at the sheets her hands were bound. She couldn't move as she tugged on the invisable force.

Her towl was ripped away and something was touching her...something like a tongue. It snaked over her neck and down to her collar bone where a sharp nip was applied before lips moved to the juncture of her neck and shoulder. The lips were corse and rough but were suprisingly soft, she couldn't even see the intruder which made her scared. Amy whimpered and a laugh that chilled her and made her turn white filled the room.

Searing pain filled her as something that felt much like teeth sunk into the juncture of her neck and shoulder. She cried out in pain and writhed on the bed, she could feel the blood run down her neck and shoulder, into the hollow of her throat as the intruder bit harder to where she were her juncture was covered in blood. Amy felt the warm tongue lick away the blood and she watched in horror as the blood was lapped away, leaving no trace of it behind except for the large teeth marks now on her juncture.

The intruder sucked the hollow of her throat, drinking up all the blood before she was unbound and released from her torment. She layed there, breathing hard for the longest time as she stood and pulled on clothes as quickly as she could. Amy walked into her bathroom and the message was gone, along with the man who had scared her so badly. Amy breathed hard and cleaned up the bathroom quickly, not wanting to be in there any longer than she had to be.

Walking back into her bedroom she layed down and looked at the wall, she didn't want to go to Springwood all of a sudden. Amy was pretty sure that was what the invisable man had meant by welcome to Hell, but that also made her more determined to go there and find out about all this. The boy in her memory and the man in the mirror...who were they?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R please to find out what happens next!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry this one took so long...also sorry if its a little short I just wanted to see if anyone saw the refrences to Freddy in the last chapter...he - he. Such as how it's December and no matter how much we deny it to ourselves - Freddy wheres a Christmas sweater. How she lives on 100th street, Freddy is the son of 100 maniacs. How her street name is Red Spring Avenue - Red for one of the colors on Freddy's shirt and Spring for Springwood. How 'Green' is the name of her caf'e, like the other color on Freddy's sweater. Jake 'Couger' is the name of one of the crime lord's sons' a refrence to Freddy's last name. XD. Chef Charles, Freddy's name is Fredrick Charles Krueger. ROFL, I was hoping someone would notice all these refrences. Anywho....to the story!!

* * *

Amy stared out the window to see the fluffy clouds beyond, Larry was in the seat beside her, reading a book. She sighed, flying first class was great but she was in no mood to enjoy the fine luxuries of it right now. Amy wanted to get right on this case, defend this kid, and fine the mystery of the burned man and boy. Maybe she could fall asleep...like Larry had. Closing her eyes and letting her exhaustion sink in she let out a deep breath.

A loud and hard jolt made her eyes snap open, "fucking idiot of a pilot." She growled when she noticed that Larry was no longer beside her...she turned to face where he should have been...but he was gone. Amy stood and looked around for anyone but no one was on the plane, and she walked slowly up the ile to where the pilot should be. Amy never got very scared and now she could feel a slight tinge of something deep inside of her.

Amy felt as though this had happened before, whe she had moved to Colorado she had this very same dream. But in the dream someone had been there, someone to comfort her, but he wasn't here now...who was it? Closing her eyes she tried to think of anything...something. She remembered something, it was crawling to the surface. Amy felt the name roll of her lips and tongue, said lightly like a prayer.

"Freddy."

Amy heard someone behind her groan, this was not a groan of pain though, is sounded more like pleasure. Amy blushed and shook her head, before turning around to find no one there. "Is someone there?" Amy asked as she walked down the rows of seats, "hello?" No answer met her ears and she turned her head back to the pilot's doors, turning in the row she made her way back to the doors of the cockpit.

Walking with one foot in front of the other she made her way to the doors, but all the way she felt like something was breathing on her neck. And when she put her hand on the nob to the cockpit something like a nose pressed into her skin and took in her scent. Amy jumped and put her back to the doors, eyes wide she scanned for something...anything. Nothing moved or breathed, but then she heard it, breathing.... Amy mustered all the courage she could find and reached out her hand, she felt something barely and arm's length away.

It was a corse fabric, or thats what it felt like. Rubbing her hand lightly against what she found she heard breath hitch and her palm momentarily left what she had found only for it to be back not a second later. Whipping her hand back she looked on in fear as something appeared before her. Like a cloth moving away a broad shoulder, then a brown hat and another shoulder. Amy stared at a man who had appeared out of nowhere.

He wore a dirty brown hat and a dingy red and green sweater, but her eyes caught onto two very horrifying things. His right hand which had razor sharp like talons on it and his face was badly burned. Amy looked into his eyes and found they were slightly wide and then they narrowed slowly as a crooked grin took hold of his face.

Amy pressed farther into the door if that were possible at the sight of his teeth which were razor sharp. "Hello...Amy." His voice was familiar and in the recesses of her mind she thought she knew him, from a life that was to far away to recall. It was raggid and older, implying that he was at least 40, she wasn't much younger but he seemed older.

His smile toned down a little as he stepped closer, she jiggled the handle of the locked cockpit door behind her and found out herself that it was indeed locked. A deep chuckle sounded and she looked back into his blue eyes that seemed to glow. "Now now, Amy~," his voice seemed to drawl her name...like he'd been pracitcing almost, "we'll have none of that." His body was right against her's and she could feel something digging into her thigh.

Amy blushed madly and he cackled, throwing his head back as his arms came up on either side of her. "Oh come on!" He said still laughing, "you mean you've never felt this before?" He ground his hips into her's and Amy jumped, feeling him rub her a certain way that sent a strange bolt up her spine.

His face was rather close she realized so she turned her head but he grabbed her chin and jerked hard so she faced him again, his right hand talons clicking on the cockpit doors. "**Don't** turn away from me you little bitch," his tone was low and dangerous. He gave her a hard slap and Amy felt like her hands couldn't move, otherwise she would have given him a rather nasty right hook.

Amy didn't turn her head again, it would be unwise since she couldn't move her hands. He moved in and caught her lips, his teeth biting into her bottom lip and making her bleed. Amy gasped in pain and his tongue took the opportunity and slid into her mouth. She heard him groan when he ran his tongue over the inside of her cheek, he plundered her mouth and ran his tongue everywhere. Amy kept her tongue in the back of her mouth.

When he was about to pull back, Amy had other ideas. _Two can play at this game_, she thought in her head and bit his tongue, hard. He howled and pulled back, she could see the bit of his tongue she had bitten hanging slightly, and bleeding profusly. Amy felt something dribbling down her chin and dodged her tongue out to keep the blood from dribbling down her chin, the funny thing was it wasn't metallic and salty like other people's - it was sweet and spicy.

Amy couldn't stop herself from doing what she did, she swiped her tongue out and lapped at his bleeding tongue. The man stiffened in suprise and Amy whipped back against the door, blushing furiously. The burned man slapped her hard, "that was for biting you little bitch." Amy felt the blood rush to her cheek and turned back to face him. He had pulled his tongue back into his mouth and pulled his hands from the door, no longer pinning Amy. But her wrists were still bound by an invisable force.

He knelt in front of her and ripped her skirt up, Amy gasped and tried to move, to struggle. But when she did her ankles were bound too, his talon gave her leg a cut. "Stop moving!" She stopped and felt herself blushing even harder tears pricking her eyes slightly when he shredded her underware. "S - Stop." She tried but he looked up at her with a mad grin. "What was that?" She didn't answer this time, just looked away.

He spread her lips and let his tongue graze her thighs before entering her, she cried out in suprise at the intrusion. She arched when his tongue roved around her walls, rubbing and sliding over every crevice he could reach. Amy arched and groaned before snapping her mouth shut, the man gave a little cackle before returning to his ministrations.

* * *

Freddy felt like laughing, so he did, giving a mad cackle when the girl gave an involentary groan. He shoved his fingers into her and licked at her clit, she gave another groan and arched. _She must have given up on holding it in_, Freddy thought and felt her heat. "Tight little bitch aren't you?" He asked and smirked when she moaned as his fingers started up faster and harder than before.

Freddy hadn't felt someone so tight in his damn life, he had every intention of fucking her but first he had to make sure she remembered who he was. Freddy licked again and two groans met at the action, Freddy felt his cock twitch. She was so tight that his arousel had been rock hard since sticking his fingers in her. She must not have had sex in years, Freddy smiled a wicked smile at the thought.

Licking and lapping at her dripping heat he let his fingers pick up the pace and rubbed a certain spot in her that made her shreik with pleasure. "What have we got here?" Freddy asked, chuckling as he removed his fingers, almost laughing at her groan of protest. Running his tongue inside of her he rubbed the spot over and over again. Her taste was divine and he drinked her and sucked what he could from her. Rubbing her prostate she came hard, spilling into his mouth, and he groaned, sending vibrations up his tongue into her. She arched again and breathed hard. Freddy moved his demon's tongue, deciding to fill her. As he moved a little farther she got tighter and something blocked his tongue.

_What the hell! _He felt, carfully and his eyes grew wide as his tongue withdrew. _She's a - a...._ Freddy felt like crowing in victory but he was unable to make a sound as his mouth went dry and he felt all the blood in him rush to his groin. He stood and grabbed her hair, his fingers rubbing her scalp. Freddy cackled and finally crowed, making her look at him. He leaned in and whispered, "I can't believe at age 37 your a godamn fucking -"

* * *

Amy heard him whisper but he seemed to grow farther away and she closed her eyes only to open them again and be sitting next to Larry. "Something wrong?" Larry asked looking at her, "you were mumbling in your sleep. I was asked to wake you." Amy looked around bewildered for the man but shook her head at Larry. "No, I'm fine." The plane gave a jolt and they were rolling down the runway. "Oh! Looks like were here, Springwood Ohio!" Amy looked around, "yeah...Springwood."

* * *

Amy walked into her motel room and showered quickly, looking in the mirror she saw no bloody letters or anything and as she walked out she layed in bed and stared at the ceiling. "Freddy..." She whispered her eyes slowly closing. "Freddy." She said it the same exact way she had on the plane. "Freddy...." every single time she said it that way.... "Freddy... is that your name?" A voice sounded from her right as she lay there and it was strangely familiar, so strangely and warmly familiar. But she didn't open her eyes, she was to tired, she didn't even mull over what the voice said...she would do it later. All she had to do was remember a simple three letter word....

_**"yes...."**_

* * *

XD R&R please, you know you want too!!


	3. Chapter 3

MOAR! i absolutely LOVE where this is going! best lemon ever btw ;D  
UPDATE SOON! -xtaintedx3l0vex

krazysmiles - I just love how you portrayed Freddykins. I love how you fuly described a perfect romance between him and your OC, it was just so realistic! I can't wait till your next chapter. I was so heartbroken when you didn't write any more chapters, I thought this fanfic was going to be discontinued. My whole world lit up when you wrote the 2nd chapter! Please continue, my whole miserable life will light up when you write another chapter. I 3 He knew Her Then!

I am very happy to see that I am getting more than a couple reviews for this one. Don't smack me for not updating but I do love quite a few of my reviews, especially the long ones. Now to continue the story. and as one of you asked [Darkness Takes Over] there will be a flashing of the back in this chappy.

Chapter 3. Silence is the Truth, and the Truth is deadly.

Amy's eyes opened slowly to see the darkness of her room, the curtains were closed and she touched her face with her hand, rubbing the dark circles that had appeared. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night as she was to busy tossing and turning but then a thought flashed through her mind. '_yes_', the answer to the question she had murmured last night...but what was the question?

"Fuck!" She cursed loudly and gasped when the lights suddenly flickered on.

"Right you are sweet cheeks." It was...him. He was wearing a black trench coat this time and his hat was tipped down over his eyes to shade them from the light, but she could still see the neon blue gaze of his eyes. He stood and was across the room in an instant and she lurched back a foot out of fear.

He laughed at her though, a cruel and evil sound that send chills though her mind. "Oh," he dragged out the word in a sad tone, "is little baby bitch Amy still afraid of the big bad wolf." He pouted his cheeks out in a mocking way but the pout didn't look quite right on his face. "Come on baby bitch, still scared of good old Freddy?"

"Who the Hell are you and what the fuck do you want." Amy growled and this made him snarl at her and flick his talon like blades at her.

"You like to get straight to the point, don't you baby bitch?" He slashed his blades against the wall which caused sparks and her to flinch. Amy drew herself up and stared his dead in the eyes, "not even gunna say please are ya? Baby bitch." Freddy snarled, baring his sharp blackish teeth at her while flicking his blades as if in antisipation.

"I don't say please to any goddamn motherfucker." She cursed him and found herself thrown across the room as he flicked his finger at her, he was upon her in a second wrapping his ungloved hand 'round her throat and squeezing to make sure her neck would be black and blue. His face was contorted, his ears now pointed, and his teeth sharper than before. Freddy's eyes were now a glowing and murderous amber as he flicked his long pointed tongue over his teeth.

"You always were so **fucking** spirited ya know that?" He said as he leaned forward and ran his tongue along her lips, she couldn't move as she scraped her finger nails against his hand causing greenish black blood to flow, but he didn't even seem in the least effected.His tongue ran down into her cleavage, stroking over the swell of one breast to the other, it became even longer and scrapped over the tip of he nipple, causing a gasp to come from her as they hardened. "Like that don't cha?" Freddy smirked and threw her across the room, she landed in a chair her neck bruising and her lips swelling from where Freddy's vile acid like saliva had run over them.

Freddy glidded over the ground to her and put his hands on either of the arm rests on either side of her, raising up his index finger, the long blade gleaming from it he had wide innocent like eyes. The demon features had faded, only to be replaced with the most 'innocent' look he could achieve, a mischevious grin spread across his face as he put it to her left breast and glided it down the side swell, "your mine little baby bitch...all **mine**, just like you promised...Amy." Amy stared at those mocking eyes as he dragged his tongue over the cut he had just freshly made making her cringe as bright light flooded her vision.

"Come on Amy! Up and adams!" Amy sat up and gasped at the flooding of her vision, she pulled the covers up over herself and panted beneath them. He blood seemed to rush and her heart pounded so hard against her chest that it hurt. "Amy?" Larry neared the bed and she could hear that his voice was strained. "A-are you okay?" He tried to ply the blankets away but Amy held them still.

"I'm fine," she made it sound as authentic as she could manage, "it just to early!" Amy grunted in a sleepy voice and Larry seemed to buy it as he shrugged.

"You have to get up sooner or later sleepy head...besides if we don't hurry we'll be late for the trial." Larry said as he shook her a little harder, "I'm going to go get everything ready. Please be out of bed by then."

As soon as she heard the motel door slam she through the covers off and layed there for a moment before she touched her neck, she gasped and drew her hand back immediatly. It felt as if he neck were onfire and she stood up and stalked over to the dresser, black and blue bruises in the shape of a hand painted her nack and she unbuttoned her nightgown, almost tearing it open to see a long scar over the swell of her breast...exactly where he had...Amy closed her nightgown and her breathing grew deep and labored.

She felt like she would start hyperventilating at any given second, how had her wounds in the dream come back out into the real world? Amy paced her room frantically, all the while pulling on a red turtle neck and black jacket, tugging on some slacks and shoes before combing her hair and pinning it up oriental style. The turtle neck did wonders to hide the bruises and since it was winter no one would question her choice of dress, she frantically brushed her teeth causing her gums to be sore as she ran over every possible reason in her mind.

_Amy stared at the wall, this was so booorrriiiinnngg! She looked across the room and saw Catherine Krueger, her arch nemisis as she liked to think of her, and Susan Deans passing notes with each other. Amy averted her eyes and instead stared at the clock, she had learned all of this stuff before while studying in the library and would no doubt ace the test which was more than she could say for anybody else in the class._

_Catherine and Susan kept looking back at her and grinning with those stupid giggles leaving their lips which flapped around noisily as they mouthed things to each other. Mr. Thomas seemed not to notice or didn't care as he wrote aimlessly on the board about some meaningless drabble. Amy instead kept staring at the clock on the wall which at any second would...__**BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!**__ Amy quickly grabbed up her books and flew out of the classroom while everyone else was still packing up their things._

_She flew out of the front of the school building and onto the side walk before anyone else had even touched the doors to the outside, she was in kindergarden, learning already stuff that you were supposed to learn in fifth grade. Amy's mother didn't want her to skip grades though because she thought people might take advantage of her when she was only six years old and in fifth grade. Amy ran aimlessly down the side walk, as everyone else was just now exiting the building._

_Amy took off at a run when she was across the streat and soon was out of sight around the corner, she breathed deep before adjusting her capris and walking. Amy had no intention of letting either Cat or Susan bullying her or morally as she liked to think of it...annoying her. They were just to __**stupid**__ to get it. Amy caught sight of Cat's house and realized she must have went the wrong way...oh no! She stopped dead when Cat and Susan rounded the corner and saw her, Amy turned on her heel and was about to walk away when Cat called her. "Hey Amy!"_

_Amy mentally groaned...this could not be good. Cat ran up to her still clutching her books, she had bright blonde hair and brown eyes which got her the most attention at school and in public. Amy herself hid her rare violet eyes behind rather long bangs and stared at Cat underneath said bangs. "What?" She asked as politely as she could, offending Cat would just bring on the venomous insults faster and she knew this._

_"What are you doing here?" Asked Cat in what Amy could only describe as a mix between curiosity and downright rudeness. Amy shrugged before thinking more on the diffrences between her and Cat._

_Cat was an angel where Amy was the dark. Cat wore pink like all the other girls while Amy wore pants and t-shirts but she still wasn't excepted as the best athleat boy or girl. Cat was popular and hung out with the cool kids while Amy was in the shadows and hung out with the so dubbed 'wierdos'._

_"I took a wrong turn." Amy offered as Susan decided to join in on the conversation, as she walked up in front of Cat._

_"Why don't you just leave us alone you freak!" Susan said and Amy held up her hands n defense while Cat now had to choose a side._

_"Yeah just go away you freak! We all know your daddy is mean and hates you!" Amy stared at Cat for a moment before backing away slowly._

_"Yeah go away you bastard daughter!" Yelled Susan and Amy felt tears pricking at her eyes as she turned to run but a voice from the front yard stopped her._

_"Catherine!" She turned her head to see a man with brown hair and sparkling blue eyes, his nostrils seemed to flare as he looked angrily at his daughter. "What did you say a moment ago?" Cat seemed scared as Susan cringed back._

_"But daddy it wasn't me it was-" Cat was cut off when her father's angry glare cut her off, she immediatly closed her mouth as her father opened the gate and pointed to the house._

_He now turned his glare on Susan who seemed to shrink away, "I'll have a chat with your father later." Cat's father stated as Susan ran down the sidewalk, pushing Amy out of the way with tears streaming down her cheeks._

_Amy's tears had cleared away as she looked up at the man now standing in front of her. He seemed to mull her over for a minute before he gave her a slight smile, his tone changed as he addressed her. Amy looked down at the ground when she felt his powerful blue gaze on her. She heard as shift of cloth as he kneeled down in front of her and took her chin in his rough palm. "You alright sweet cheeks?" He asked with a much nicer tone, "you're Amy right?"_

_Amy nodded before taking her chin from his grasp with a hard jerk, "I'm sorry Mr. Krueger I didn't mean to come by your house I just took a wrong turn." Amy held his gaze through her bangs and he moved his hand down to move the strands behind her ears, he seemed taken aback by her violet eyes and held them with his own orbs._

_"Them some pretty eyes you got their sweet cheeks." He commented and looked at her with a sudden interest, scratching the light stubble on his chin before grinning - seemingly to himself. Something feral lived behind those eyes and Amy felt her own eyes narrowing. "You shouldn't hide something that pretty underneath all that hair ya know?" He stated and his eyes became half lidded letting the feralness fade._

_Amy blared at him, "I can do whatever I want about my eyes and hair thank you very much." She shook her head and let her bangs fall over her eyes again much to the annoyance as to what she could see of Mr. Krueger. Amy smirked up at him as he too began to give her a soft glare._

_He smirked at her and that irked her making her pout at him seeing as her fun was now over, "well then sweet cheeks I guess I ain't got nothin' else to say 'bout that." He touched her cheek much to her dismay and leaned into her, "Cat don't treat you to well at school does she?" Amy shook her head._

_"She hates me for no damn reason," for this she earned a sharp little tap to the cheek._

_"You shouldn't be using that kind of language sweet cheeks, no sir-ee." and Amy only blared at him again._

_"Says who and stop calling me 'sweet cheeks'." He laughed at this a chilling wheezy laugh that turned Ohio into Iceland for Amy._

_"And what are you going to do about it, sweet cheeks?" Amy took the hand on her cheek and bit it...hard. Her sharp children's teeth digging in till she drew blood, this just made him laugh even harder._

_"Fiesty little thing aren't cha'?" He asked and wretched his hand from her teeth, ripping flesh from his hand and saliva dripped from her mouth onto his hand. Amy instead of spitting out his blood and whipping her mouth swallowed the metalic tang and licked her lips of it. His blue eyes flared and seemed to glow as he watched her and he in turn licked the blood and saliva from his hand._

_He leaned forward and smirked at her, their noses touching. "Damn little temptress aren't cha' sweet cheeks?" His breath brushed over her lips but she stood stalk still and his hand still bled, sending droplets onto his pant leg._

_"Fred!" Someone yelled from the front yard as Amy turned and bolted her cheeks flushed and her mind a blur. He didn't follow but she did hear his growl of annoyance as the voice from the lawn called to him. She heard his shouted response to the woman who had called...his wife. A surge of jealosy almost took Amy as she raced back home...almost._

_As she entered her home she noted dully that her father was passed out on the couch and she walked into the kitchen a small note was attached to the fridge :__gone out shopping be back to fix dinner, hope school was good.'__Probably gone out to see one of her damn boyfriends', Amy thought and tiptoed past her father and up the stairs, everyone in town probably knew her own damn mother whored herself out every fucking night._

_Amy walked into her mother's bathroom and stared in the mirror, grabbing a pare of scissors she cut and cut, the strands falling away. He raven hair now cupped her face, drawn off to the sides and around her ivy skinned face, revealing the long eye lashes and sparkling violet eyes. She smirked at herself._

Amy's head bumped against the bus window as she dozed in and out of slumber, the dream over taking her as her eyes snapped open, Larry was sitting beside her...shacking her from sleep and from her long lost childhood memory. "Wha-?" And Larry was dragging her out of her seat and into the court house...drowsy and sleepy as she was.

Amy could feel her legs carrying her but her mind was racing and analying the memory far faster than she would have liked to. She was nauseus from not enough sleep and was teatering on the brink of collaping as she was dragged numbly by Larry.

Amy passed in and out during the debriefing and silently thanked whatever spirit was looking over her for the luck of not having to get up and talk. Her legs were still weak and her eyes closed and stayed that way for far to long. Amy watched mouths move and absorbed information without really listening, she'd learned to do so during collage.

Dwelling silently on the fact that Freddy was somehow connected to this didn't help matters as blue eyes plauged her thoughts. As she stood after two hours of absolute torture, listening to these red necks speak of justice and what not she stalked out of the lounge and was stopped by the judge. He took something out of his long black robe and handed it to her.

Amy stared at the bottle of Tylenol for a moment, "what?" The judge smiled at her for a moment sweetly.

"Sleeping pills, you looked like you could use them in there." He turned and walked away while Amy stared at the small bottle before mumbling a quick thanks and followed Larry back to the bus stop to get back to the motel.

The trip back was a blur and she felt something warm brush up against her as she dwelled on the dream from the night before. What the hell was going on? And how the hell was that memory involved...unless. What had the woman in the front yard called the man who had been speaking to her...Fred?

She whispered the name again...same as on the plane. "Freddy." And all was silent around her and as she looked around she noted everyone had stopped breathing...moving...anything. Growing concerned and then worried she grabbed Larry and tried to shake him from whatever the Hell was going on. "Larry? Larry?" A thud greated her ears as she looked to the front of the bus which hadn't stopped moving.

Thud...thud...thud. It rang in her ears as she stepped over Larry and stood stock still by his side. "Sweet cheeks?" Sang a voice whose owner ascended the steps and looked at her with glowing blue eyes. "I'm home!"

"Amy! Amy!" Larry shook her and she sat up straight in her seat, looking at Larry whose eyes watched her with concern. "Are you alright?" Amy sat up, shacking her hear slight, _it was all a dream?_ She thought standing and exiting the bus quickly with Larry who wouldn't stop his tirade of questions.

"I'm fine! Okay?" She asked before turning and looking around at nothing in particular catching sight of a familiar brown hat in the crowd before storming into the motel followed by a still very concerned Larry.

She stepped into her room and shut the door, while Larry himself walked into the room across from her's with worry pained clear as day across his face. Walking into the bathroom and downing two pills of Tylenol the judge had given herself she stared at her violet eyes in the mirror, "you are going to talk to this bastard and not be afraid okay?" And with that she walked into her bedroom and flopped down into her bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Hell for the Weak

Amy woke to the feeling of sunlight on her face, the warmth coursing over her skin and tingling at her finger tips. Straining her eyes against the light she saw the window pane was glinting with the reflection on the ceiling, the colors blue, red, and yellow. Sitting up to look around she ran her fingers threw her locks and looked around. This wasn't a dream…she could tell by the false sense of freedom she had. There was no danger of harm or death around every corner here, this was real and somehow inside her it was uninviting. Standing slowly she looked around wildly for the thing she sought, the man she sought.

Her hair twirled around her shoulders as her violet eyes darted from every corner of the room, the shadows not twisting and no invisible force seeming to pin her down with a gaze like stone. The burned man was nowhere to be found and she silently wished – for the sake of her already unsteady nerves – that he would appear. If he liked out of thin air just to make her more at ease; even if a man appearing out of thin air would often frighten most others it would not prove a comfort to Amy.

Amy bit her lower lip and folded her arms. Perhaps he was somewhere else? Maybe he was torturing someone else, invading their dreams instead of hers? But it didn't make sense; he seemed to have a certain interest in her, so why would this sudden interest drop all of a sudden out of nowhere? She paced her room; the man's very personality was a mystery.

Maybe this was just a game? Maybe he was trying to lull her into some sense of security only to appear again and make him known for just the surprise from her and the fear. Stopping she shook her head, no, that couldn't possibly be it. Resuming her pacing she thought more upon his character till a knock at her door stopped her. "Yes?" There was no fear in her voice, it seemed more demanding and she waited for the scratchy and raspy voice of the burned man…Freddy.

But it was not Freddy's voice that came from the door, it was Larry. "Amy? If you're awake, in which I know you are – you just answered the bloody door – anyway I thought you should know that there has been a slight change of plans. You see our client was murdered last night in his cell…he was slashed and maim-." Amy was across the room and jerked the door open. Larry looked at her wide eyed and she had a good idea why; she had went to bed last night in the same clothes she wore yesterday and her hair must have been messy as hell.

"What?" She pulled him into the room without another word, slamming, and locking it she turned to the man behind her. "How is that possible? I thought he was under security? As I heard there was even a cop there in the room with him." Amy stood with her hands on her hips and stared Larry down practically, to which the other man stumbled over his words.

"Well you see – the thin – he was just – well – I got a call." He looked at her and sighed exasperated. He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head a second later and decided to elaborate when Amy started tapping her foot. "They told us to come down to the station so they could explain to us what happened, we may even be able to go home after this!" Amy shook her head and bit the nail of her thumb.

"Fine, we'll go to the station." She shook head and once again her temples throbbed, "just let me bathe and get dressed and we'll leave." Amy turned and Larry nodded to her but she could see it clear in his eyes…concern. Even he could see the change that was taking place deep inside her, not even she could see it but now she could.

Turning she grabbed some clothes and Larry left while locking the door. Amy breathed deep and looked into the mirror in the bathroom, ever since she had met Freddy she had changed. It was slight but it was defiantly there, and it was getting worse by the second. Amy shook her head and looked around, she could hear it…it was faint but it was there. A creeping hand gripped her spine and chilled her with absolute fear, it was that voice and it wasn't laughing in a joy that was primal and gleeful in the suffering of others. This sound was of anger, a rasping growl; Amy needed to leave this place but the mystery shrouding the town was too great.

Something gripped her, something that rooted her ear, even if she could not remember….

S-s-S-s-S-s-S-s-S-s-S-s-S-s-S

R&R please! And I would note that shorter chapters make work easier for me to deal with so expect more chapters' one on top of the other hopefully but they will be rather short like this one…


End file.
